


In your eyes

by Koeleki



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Depressed Kurou, Introspection, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koeleki/pseuds/Koeleki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est un fait bien connu de toute façon, l'attente est aliénante. Et c'est contre elle que, péniblement, Kuroh tente de se battre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> Le texte prend place avant Missings Kings comme une suite possible à la première saison de K. Il ne suit donc pas la saison 2. Ce n'est pas très gai, bien différent de mon autre écrit sur ce fandom "Internet ou l'ami des révélations", mais il pourrait être vu comme une suite à ce Two-shot. Vous pouvez néanmoins le lire sans avoir lu l'autre, ça ne gêne en rien la compréhension.  
> Sous-entendu de Kuroh/Shiro, rien de concret.

Les yeux sont connus pour être le reflet de l'âme. Silhouette agenouillée devant le miroir, vaincu, Kuroh pouvait aisément faire la liste de ce que reflétaient les siens.

La tristesse devait transparaitre au-devant de toute émotion. Elle s'alliait ensuite à une profonde fatigue, elle-même suivie par la douleur du deuil. Pour pimenter ce cocktail, la déception avait posé son trône dans l'ombre de sa rétine.

Le nouveau printemps succédant la disparition de Shiro indiquait qu'en toute logique, son esprit devait s'être réincarné. Il faisait confiance aux enseignent de Maître Ichigen, mais même celui-ci n'aurait pu le préparer à ce que retrouver le Roi Incolore soit aussi difficile. Il n'y avait strictement aucune trace de lui. L'épéiste savait qu'il aurait dû arrêter de l'appeler Shiro et parler de lui en son identité véritable, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'y faire. Dans son esprit, Shiro serait toujours Shiro, un point c'est tout.

Il ne leur restait, à lui et Neko, qu'il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à laisser livrée à elle-même, que l'espoir.

Inévitablement, celui-ci s'émiettait au fur et à mesure du temps qui courrait.

Il n'abandonnait pas. Pourtant, il craignait qu'un jour chercher son Roi devienne une action mécanique en laquelle il aurait perdu toute foi. Ou bien, un besoin si maladif qu'il soit, encore plus que maintenant, abattu de ne pas satisfaire.

Son regard se posa sur la Strain qui dormait à ses pieds sous sa forme animale. Elle aurait pu dormir sur le lit, rare meuble du petit appartement sombre, mais comme si elle sentait qu'il avait besoin de réconfort, elle tentait de lui en apporter à sa manière typiquement féline.

Le regard perdu dans le noir, il la caressa doucement. Le ronronnement de son petit corps s'enclencha en réponse.

Kuroh soupira. Il avait toujours été trop sensible pour son propre bien. Si le soir, il se laissait aller au désespoir, la journée raviverait son optimisme. Il n'avait, de toute façon, pas le choix. Il fallait qu'il trouve Shiro avant que quelque chose en lui, ou en Neko, ne soit définitivement cassé.

L'attente était décidément bien trop déchirante, d'autant qu'il préférait ne pas imaginer à quoi finirait par ressembler leur vie si Shiro ne revenait jamais.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
